Part 2: Spirit meets the horses part 1
by AngelWolves1
Summary: (Read my first "story" so you know how it started XD) This is focusing on Spirit in a very different place, no longer with a herd, and will have to deal with obnoxious and disrespectful teenagers, so he'll be learning again now that he's not a leader. Rain is here, too, as well as her and Spirit's foal, Shila! I believe the story will be more interesting than the summary :)
1. Chapter 1

Part 2: Meeting the horses part 1

Spirit gulped, watching the big leader make his way towards himself.

"Alright! Out of the way!" The leader was ordering. Some of the horses parted to let him by, others sneered at him and stayed where they were until he snapped at them. Once he got through, he halted in front of Spirit, a serious expression on his face.

"Uhh…" Spirit felt uncomfortable and looked down and shuffled his front hooves.

"Look at me!" The leader ordered in a booming voice, making Spirit almost yelp and look at the leader with wide eyes.

The leader was a grullo/buckskin color, black mane and tail and legs, with a white, left fore-ankle and a short, thin stripe between his small eyes. His size was large. Probably a mix with a kind of draft horse.

"What is your name? The leader asked.

"Spirit," he mumbled, still baffled.

"Louder!"

Spirit jumped in fear. "Yikes! Uh, Spirit, sir!" He answered again, his voice at a louder tone.

"Good," the leader nodded. "I am Titan."

"P-Pleased to meet you, sir." Spirit stuttered, still fearful. _Not._

Titan, the leader, raised a brow and let out a raspy breath. He turned his head, pointing to the kitchen where the lead mare was with his nose. "That is Nellie, my wife."

Spirit dipped his head in acknowledge. "You have a lovely one, sir," he sucked up.

Titan snorted, knowing that Spirit was afraid to say the wrong thing. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you,_" Nellie called from the kitchen with a grin.

Spirit snickered a little, a slight grin on his face.

"_Anyway,_ state your business here," Titan said.

"Uh, well, sir, I came here for… what you put in the ad. To help out keeping control of the teenagers here, see?" He was about to hand Titan the newspaper, when Titan snorted, stamping his hoof.

"Yes, yes! I know!" Titan growled irritably, glowering. He then looked down at Shila, who had hidden behind her father in fear and was peeking out to see what happened. "Your daughter?" Titan looked at Spirit.

Spirit swallowed. "Guh, yes, sir, she is." His eyes flicked to Shila, then back to Titan.

Titan smirked, lowered his head, his smirk changing to a friendly grin. "Hey, there, cutie. What you up to?"

Having her father's fiery temper and seeing Titan's firmness as rudeness, Shila glared and spit, "Get away!"

Titan flinched backward.

"I'm up to nothing, what does it look like?!" She exclaimed, losing her fear and stepping out from behind her father, taking bold steps toward Titan, her braveness making him step back himself. "Don't be so forward with me!" She continued. "I love my daddy and I will not stand him being yelled at by a big, fat, old, ugly, _GELDING!"_ She yelled the last word, jumping into the air in his face for a moment.

Everyone gasped in shock, eyes wide and ears up.

Spirit was staring in alarm at his daughter, his expression like someone had just burped loudly in his face.

Titan looked quite surprised himself.

"And, I'm not cute!" With that, she stomped away, not knowing where she would be going.

Everyone stared after her as she left.

Titan cleared his throat and righted himself, putting on his serious face, trying to look brave. "Well, that's quite a fireball of a foal you have there," he complimented Spirit.

Spirit chuckled. "Yep. She gets her sassy-ness from her mother and her temper from me," he smiled at Rain.

Rain glared playfully. "Spirit!"

Titan rolled his eyes, but his pose, though proud, was slightly crooked.

Spirit snickered, seeing that Titan is actually probably a coward putting on a show.

"Uh, anyway, I'll leave you so the kids can introduce themselves." Titan walked away.

The tan-and-white paint mare immediately bounced up to him, recovered from shock and smiling widely. "Hellooo, there! My name's Daisy!"

"That's a pretty name," Spirit tried to compliment her.

She squealed and pranced away.

Spirit shook his head, amused. She looked exactly the way he'd seen Rain playing with Little Creek. His expression all of a sudden turned to pain. _Little Creek…_

A young stallion with a bit of a thin, but a bit muscular build, a color like Titan, except for of a buckskin shade, with a regular blaze approached him.

Spirit looked up, trying to change his expression.

"Hello. My name is Billy." The stallion, now known as Billy, dipped his head. "I am the son of Titan, the leader." He righted himself.

"Ah, so you're a kind of prince," Rain smiled.

Spirit closed his eyes. _Dammit, Rain!_

But Billy took no offense to that, he just smiled and chuckled with amusement. "Yes, I guess it does." He then walked away, next to Daisy.

A bay stallion with heavy hooves and a large backside with white socks and blaze, all the way to his top lip where it spreaded out on his lip. He also had a unique, wispy white coloring at the end of his tail, with a orange halter. The stallion was smirking, viewing Spirit up and down.

Spirit glared and smirked back. _The ugly kiddo must think he's all that. Pah! Balderdash!_

"The name's Hercules," the stallion said, with cockyness in his tone.

Spirit burst out laughing. "_Hercules?!_ You have _got _to be kidding me!"

Hercules growled, angry, and stomped over to Daisy and Billy.

Spirit was trying to control himself, wiping away tears of laughter, when the most beautiful mare he ever saw in his life, yes, more beautiful than Rain, though younger, stood in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

(In case you're confused where the setting is, it's actually in a human atmosphere, inside a house that's big as a mansion, yet with a homey glow and look to it. Upstairs, it's different. The hallway is a pale, baby green color, and the rooms are WAY different, since each horse has a room of it's own.)

Part 2: Meeting the horses part 2

Her beauty was just… stunning.

She had a creamy-cornbread colored coat with a snowy-white mane and tail, gray around her ankles, hocks, and lips. Her eyes were a brilliant blue color, like Rain's, but the color was more pronounced and rich. Her hooves were a grayish color, and quite small and dainty, her fore-hooves in front of the other. Her coat shined and her mane and tail sparkled, and it seemed like a thin, white haze was around her. Wow!

Spirit gawked at her, wide eyed and speechless.

Rain let out a growl and glared at Spirit, jealous. She was starting to be unable to put her fore-hooves in front of each other like she used to be able to do, so Spirit could get a eyefull of her. She shook her creamy-yellow mane, hoping to get his attention; it always did. But he just kept staring.

The young mare smiled sweetly at him. And angelic smile. That had an impact.

Spirit gasped and immediately bowed, making Rain nip his flank.

But the mare's expression and pose was normal, not seeming affected by this.

_All the stallions stare at her all the time, _Rain calculated. _So that's probably why she's not showing off._

"Hello," the mare began. Her voice was a bit of a low pitch, but calm, beautiful, and soft.

Spirit snapped back to attention, not gawking anymore, and stood with his head held high, trying to sort of show off his pretty coat.

Rain growled again, glowering at Spirit still.

The mare continued, "My name is Angel-"

"_That's perfect!"_ Spirit interrupted her before he knew what he was doing. He gasped, realizing what he said. He mentally smacked himself in the head, shutting his eyes tightly. _Damn! Damn, damn, damn! I sounded like a love-struck yearling! _He blushed, embarrassed.

But Angel just let out a little, amused laugh, still not affected. "It's alright, I get it all the time." She smiled sweetly.

Spirit grinned a little, making Rain glower even more.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say is my name is Angel, but a few of my girlfriends call me Biscuit," she finished.

Spirit nodded eagerly, just staring at her pale coat, when all of a sudden his gaze was broken when a huge, black wall blocked his view.

Spirit started, opening his eyes wide, coming back to reality, then saw what the "wall" really was: a big and tall, quite muscular for a mare, black mane with a longish, jet black mane and tail, with a white color around her hocks and knees, as well as a short, thin, whitish blaze, and a red halter. She had a silver earring on her right ear, and on her left nostril. What really startled him was her eyes. They were narrowed to slits, fiery and green. Not to mention that she looked like she wanted to kill him.

Spirit gulped. "Err, hello?" But his voice came out in a squeak.

The black mare smirked at him. "Hi," she replied in a haughty, unfriendly tone. Her voice was deep and sounded boyish. "The name's Belle." Then she stepped toward him.

Spirit almost fell back on his bottom from how quickly he scrambled backwards in fear.

The dark-colored mare, now known as "Belle", smirked again. She looked him up and down, then gave him a crooked frown and a glare. "Hmm, you're Spirit, right?" She asked him. "The stallion who's famous for his movie? His _only _movie?" She smirked.

That made him angry. He immediately stood proud. "Yes, I am," he answered in a proud tone. He noticed many of the horses perking their ears.

But Belle did not seem impressed. She scoffed. "Hmm," she took a step toward him, so that their muzzles were just inches from touching, and she glared quite hard at him.

Spirit gulped. He had to admit, her glare was more hateful than his, and he found himself becoming fearful all over again. She was big as him, possibly almost an inch taller, and just as muscular as him. He could tell she was probably the emo type, due to the nose ring and another earring only on one ear, and her forelock hanging in her eyes and her mane being messy and a little spiky.

"Well," she began, in a very deep, threatening tone so that only he could hear. "Stay away from my sister, or else…" She then snickered. "… The results will _not_ be pretty."

Spirit gulped. "Y-Yes ma'am." He then immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say.

Belle flattened her ears and nipped his neck sharply, getting a 'Ow!' from Spirit. "And don't call me ma'am!"

Spirit backed away.

Belle gave a satisfied not, then walked away with Angel to her right, who looked back at Spirit, sending him an apologetic look, then looked forward as her sister took her to God-knows-where in the house.

Spirit's breaths came out short and quick. Rain came to his side and starting primping at his mane to comfort him.

The dark bay stallion with the light brown muzzle and hind socks approached them. "Don't worry," he told them in a encouraging tone, his voice sounding more mature than he looked, "She's like that will all stallions and newcomers. She's never really hurt anybody, but _don't _underestimate her." He winked. "She has that halter on for a reason," he kidded.

Spirit tried to chuckle, but didn't feel that much better.

"The name's Jake, by the way," the stallion smiled.

Spirit cleared his throat, trying to stand taller rather than looking like a wimp. "It's good to know you, Jake," he complimented the stallion, his voice breaking a little. "At least there's someone else who's name actually fits them."

Jake chuckled and stepped aside, a mare joining them.

She was a white mare with unique, dark chocolate-brown pinto markings, her mane styled, her forelock as long as it was and stylishly hanging over her right eye, and the color was quite rich with a bronzy shine to it, as well as her tail which was stylish too, and a bit wavy, and her eyes were a greenish-orange color.

She gave Spirit a smile. "Hello. My name is Katie." Her voice had a high-ish soprano tone to it, but it was also sweet.

"'Katie'," Rain tested the name, rolling her eyes around. "I like it." She smiled, meeting Katie's gaze. "It suits you."

"Why, thank you!" Katie smiled wider. It was clear she liked to smile.

Jake started to walk to another room, his gait fitting his body shape.

_Quarter Horse,_ Spirit guessed, watching him.

Katie followed him, her steps high and stylish.

_Tennessee Walking Horse,_ _definitely._ Spirit grinned. Those two, besides Billy and Angel, seemed quite normal and nice.

"Hello?" Came a female voice. It was probably behind the hallway, where the two foals came from, since they looked that way. "What's going on in here?"

And when the yearling mare Spirit saw stepped out into view, he all of a sudden felt a fatherly protectiveness for her wash over him, the kind of feeling he had toward Shila, his daughter, and his breath caught.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Like They Are My Own Daughters and I'm Not The Only Famous One?!

Spirit stared at the yearling filly.

Her build was very slim, and she was a little bony in some areas, but she was very pretty. Her mane and tail were jet black and sparkled rather than shined. She had a kind of white Appaloosa "blanket" marking on her back and sides, and she had a calf face, like Rain's, and her main coat color was a red color, like Rain's, too, she had black hocks and knees, and white stockings, the hind marking reaching up to her haunches, and her eyes were a brown color, like his own. She looked like a mixture of himself and Rain! She could be his daughter!

The yearling stared back at Spirit. "Umm… h-hello," she greeted him softly, a bit nervously.

Spirit jerked back, like he had been struck in the face, but it was from realization that he had been staring at her. _Great. Now she probably thinks I'm those kind of guys that want to… _He shuddered, not liking to think the last part. He swallowed and forced himself to meet her unsure gaze. "Hello," he replied, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

Self-conscious, she glanced toward one of the foals. "Strawberry, you and Calypso have to go back to the nursery, Mrs. Nellie's orders."

The foals looked downcast. "Aw, awwight, Shewwy," came an adorable, tiny voice, then one of the foals stepped out.

Spirit gasped, taking a breath. The foal looked like a mini version of the yearling!

The yearling looked at Spirit nervously again, then nudged the foal and her friend, the red one.

Spirit noticed that the red foal also had white socks and black around her knees and hocks. He wondered which one was Strawberry and which one was Calypso. _And… what did the foal call her? "Shewwy"?_ He then remembered young foal gibberish included the R's sounding like W's. _So, you take the W's and change them into R's, and you get… "Sherry"._ He smiled, and looked back to where Sherry and the two foals were, but they had already left, probably to the nursery as Sherry said.

Spirit sighed heavily, feeling a fatherly love for those two fillies.

Rain raised her brow, looking at her husband questioningly. "Um, Spirit, honey, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Spirit looked at her, eyes half-closed. "Oh, yeah," he replied after a second. "I'm _definitely_ okay." He grinned.

"… Okay…?" Rain was still confused.

Spirit turned away, not thinking anything about it.

All of a sudden, a very dark bay, small, yet cocky looking and handsome stallion approached him with a wide smile. Spirit noticed that this stallion was the one who helped Nellie with the dishes. "Yo, wassup?"

Spirit opened his eyes wide in shock. How dare this imposter greet him like that! Spirit snorted, glaring. "Who are _you?"_ He asked rudely.

The stallion looked like he just realized something. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. Spirit noticed that this stallion had a very heavy "cool" accent.

"The name's Warrior," the stallion continued, then gave Spirit his wide smile again. "Sorta fits me, huh?" He let out a chuckle, like he had just said something amusing.

Spirit smirked. "Pleased to meet you, "_Warrior",_ but do you know who I am?"

The stallion's smile disappeared and he looked at Spirit blankly.

Spirit wrinkled his nose. "I am Spirit, the famous, wild Mustang!"

Warrior looked at him blankly for a few more seconds, then his eyes flashed. "Ohhhhhh!" He said with realization. "You're _the _famous Spirit?"

"Yes, I'm _the _famous Spirit," Spirit answered, heavy sarcasm in his voice and expression.

"Yo, hey!" Warrior seemed pleased despite Spirit's rude behavior. He flicked Spirit's shoulder with the end of his tail. "I'm talkin' to _the_ famous Spirit, heheheheh!" He smiled widely. He looked around. "Yo, I got something to tell you, too." He then moved to Spirit's side, lowering his voice, acting like this was a big secret. "I'm Warrior, _the_ famous racing Thoroughbred!"

Spirit stared at Warrior, defeated, though not believing completely. _Great. 10 to 1, I lose! _He glared at the floor.

"Eyyy!" Warrior said, his exclamation rough, nipping Spirit's withers. "Don't let it get ya down, alright?" He told Spirit encouragingly. "On the scale of popularity, yours is across America rather than just this one town." He turned the opposite of Spirit, then Spirit noticed a few young mares standing outside, smiling at Warrior and there eyes flashing. Warrior looked at Spirit. "But, on the scale of looks?" Warrior closed his eyes, turning his head away. "Whoaaaa!" His voice sounded disgusted, turned gruff, still with accent, like his exclamation.

Spirit gasped and glared, offended.

Warrior went off with the girls who were swishing their tails merrily.

Spirit glared after them. "The town bad-boy, definitely," he muttered.

Rain elbowed Spirit.

Spirit grunted and glared at her, then noticed the shy-looking mare in front of him. She was young, if a human she'd be 16, her coat was a orangey, chesnut color, her mane, tail, legs, and muzzle black. Her mane was cut short like Warrior's, and her size wasn't much different.

Spirit opened his eyes wide. _No way!_ "_Seabiscuit?"_ He asked with surprise. "_The_ racing Seabiscuit?!"

The mare nodded shyly. "Umm, yeah," she answered softly.

Spirit let out a whinny of utter defeat. _Two famous racehorses _were here! Spirit thought he'd be the only famous one!

Seabiscuit looked alarmed, backing up, then looked a little scared.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you," Spirit apologized the best he could, seeing her reaction.

"I-It's okay," she forgave him, then hurried into a room, self-conscious.

Spirit sighed with relief and defeat.

All of a sudden, the mare Daisy bounced up to him, smiling widely, Billy seeming to be chasing her. "Titan allowed me to show you the rooms," she said.

Billy glared sternly at Daisy. "Daisy, Father said _I _was supposed to-"

"Shut up!" Daisy snapped at Billy before he could say everything, then smiled at Spirit, chuckling a bit nervously. "Come on, I'll show you."

As much as Spirit hated it, he let her lead him to the rooms. She was probably his biggest fan here, anyway.

They went up the stairs, and to the right was a light, baby green hallway, with rooms along the sides, as they walked down, Spirit got to see what each teenagers' rooms looked like.

The first room to the left had posters of rappers and rock bands all over the walls, it was messy there, homework strewn about. Then Spirit saw that chesnut stallion that had smirked at him kissing with the brown mare that had smirked at himself. Spirit snorted. _Are they allowed to do that?!_

"Oh. That's Tyler's room," Daisy said, smacking her mouth on the first word. "He's always in there making out with Brownie," she said it with a giggle and sarcasm in her voice. "Even though we're not really allowed to do that, they do it _alllll_ the time." She smiled at looked forward.

Spirit took in a sharp breath. Those two were breaking a rule! And they've probably been doing that for a long time! Spirit snorted, glaring. "I'm going to report them," he vowed.

Daisy looked at him. "Sure, but that's not going to make them quit," she said honestly.

Spirit squinted. "I'll do it, anyway."

Daisy shrugged and they continued down the hallway.

Spirit looked at room on the right, but the door was closed and… was there faint _kissing_ sounds?

Spirit's eyes opened wide. No telling what those teenagers were doing if the door is closed! "Who's in there?!" He whispered to Daisy.

Daisy looked at Spirit, then to the closed door. "Oh, that's Blackie's room. He's a yearling, but he does his homework a lot and willingly."

Spirit's eyes opened even wider. Blackie? A yearling? Likes to do his homework?_ Kissing_ sounds coming from the room? Spirit's eyes opened even wider, this time in realization. Who else was the only yearling here? _SHERRY! _Oh, no, Blackie doesn't!

Not caring what Rain, Daisy, and Billy would think of him, Spirit barged into the room, hearing a female gasp, then his jaw dropped. Sherry was there with Blackie! And Spirit had a pretty good idea what they were doing. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He roared, aiming at Blackie.

Sherry and Blackie looked like they had been electrocuted from how surprised they were.

Sherry looked at Blackie and Blackie looked at Sherry. Blackie looked at Spirit. "Uhhhh, I can explain, sir!"

Spirit stomped over, fuming, feeling over-protective of Sherry. "There's absolutely _nothing_ to explain! I know _perfectly _well of what you are doing!" He yelled at Blackie.

Blackie flinched from Spirit's anger and looked at Sherry apologetically.

Not being able to control himself, Spirit went over to Sherry. "You come with me, young lady! You've got some punishment to have done!" He took a lock of her mane between his teeth and started to pull her to the door.

Sherry squealed and jerked away. "Get away from me!" She cried, pressing against Blackie fearfully, hate in her eyes.

Spirit gasped from how her eyes sparked with anger… directed at _him! "_I…" Spirit began.

"Get out of here!" Sherry yelled at him. "I love Blackie, we were just kissing! There's nothing wrong with that! We promised each other we wouldn't go across that line, so get out! You're not my father, _GET OUT!_"

Pierced by her words, Spirit stumbled backward, out of the room, and shut his eyes tightly when Sherry slammed the door in his face. When he opened his eyes, he opened them widely. He looked at Billy, Rain, and Daisy.

They were staring at him, looking awed and a bit scared.

Spirit took in a breath, then faced them. He cleared his throat. "Um, proceed to my room," he told Daisy, trying to hide the hurt from Sherry's last words.

Daisy shook her mane, trying to recover, then they continued down the hall, Spirit's head low, feeling hurt and angry with himself. He knew Sherry now hated him greatly for barging in like he did, not mention the stare he gave her when he saw her for the first time. He didn't blame her. He had acted like a pissed off father, when she wasn't even his business in the first place.

Now he wouldn't have two more daughters….


End file.
